


Deer In headlights

by Problem_atic1010



Series: Fragile doe eyes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Bruises, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Filming, Gangbang, Gun Violence, Hopeless Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Light Petting, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Without Powers, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Tickling, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem_atic1010/pseuds/Problem_atic1010
Summary: Peter picked a bad time to take a walk to the store, unfortunately for him, stark just so happens to be out and about too
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fragile doe eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180187
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Deer In headlights

Peter checked his watch as he hastily made his way through the dark streets, his hands stuffed nervously into his pockets to keep them warm, he gripped his chilly phone for the comfort of just knowing it was there. occasionally he'd relax as he passed under the glow of a street light, but he could feel himself grow anxious as he slipped back into dimness. He kept looking back behind him ever so often, checking to make sure they weren't there. His heart was racing and he was panting with each quick step he took, he figured he might just be really jumpy and paranoid, but he could have sworn he saw a car following him a few blocks back. Peter had sprinted away, which in itself was a miracle with how icy the sidewalks were tonight, they sped the car up towards him but he managed to evade them by running through a few alley ways, he rarely went to this side of the suburbs, his work was back the other way along with the stores he regularly went to, he seemed quite a ways away from his house and he really didn't know how to get back. Much less without running into the car again. Peter shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment and running his hands through his hair, he just needed to calm the fuck down for a second.

He took out his phone and attempted to turn it on but scowled at the black screen, it must have died before he left the store. He took a moment to look around, deciding just going in the direction of his apartment and hoping he would see something familiar. He jogged across the street and headed down the road, quickly coming to an alley, the figured if he went through the alleyways he'd have less of a chance of being seen. Peter's quickly paced through the alleyway, the soft glow of the streetlights didn't reach into it, forcing Peter to walk in darkness, though he could very vaguely see the trash cans outside of people's houses.

He tucked his face into the collar of his thick jacket, it was freezing out and he really just wanted to get home already, his thighs were going numb and he could swear his toes had started to freeze up. White clouds flew out in front of his face with every exhale he took, he couldn't stop the rapid beating of his heartbeat thumping in his burning, cold ears. Those people probably weren't even after him, he'd just gotten in his own head these past few days.

Peter turned the wide corner, to the open street, stopping dead in his tracks to see the car that had been following him, it was sitting plainly out next to the sidewalk, illuminated by the streetlight it was under. There were definitely people inside, the lights of the car were on, beaming right at him. They definitely saw him.

Peter stumbled back to turn and run but he bumped into something, arms wrapped around his securely and prevented him from thrashing, he began to panic as someone else stepped in front of him, though he couldn't get a chance to see them before a bag was shoved over his head. Without even thinking he began to shout and yell, thrashing in the grip of the two strangers "shut him up" the man behind him hissed, a hand quickly made its way over his mouth, he let out muffled groans as he struggled.

He heard the sound of someone else sprinting up before he was shoved to the ground harshly, immediately a weight got on top of him, grabbing his arms and zip-tying them behind his back while a different man kept his mouth shut as the sound of sticky tape was being torn from the roll. His thrashing was easily controlled as more weight held him still, he was held down to huff against the icy ground for a moment, a ziptie being out around his neck to keep the bag from coming off and something stuff but pliable was pressed against his mouth from the outside of the bag, his hair was gripped through the fabric bag and his face was lifted from the cold ground, Peter felt the pressure stretch up to his ear, the ear rape tearing of the tape continued as the pressure quickly wrapped up behind his head and back around to his mouth, it wrapped around a few more times before the tape was torn through the middle and it was firmly stuck to the back of the bag. Peter was then violently pulled up, he stumbled to his feet before the person behind him, holding his mouth started to walk him backwards.

He let out a muffled yell before kicking at the man behind him, the chorus of "woah"'s and "hey"'s only made him thrash and began kicking out at the men in front of him. His leg was caught in mid air, someone else swooping down to grab his other leg. He desperately twisted and squirmed, trying to twist out of their grip as they rushed him to he car. He heard the door open and he was thrown in onto the backseat, someone getting in at his head and what sounded like two getting in near his feet. The doors closed and the car tore off, it felt like they were speeding, the man sitting near his head grabbed his hair, yanking him up and pulling him into a chokehold.

Peter groaned and squirmed, but he stopped at the tightening of the man's arm around his neck, he could feel the blood rushing to his head and decided to go still in the hopes that the man would loosen his grip. This seemed very humorous to the other men in the back seat with him as they shifted closer, propping his legs up on their laps, he wanted to pull away but decided against it, he was already Basit being choked out, who knew what they'd be willing to do to him. "How is he back there?" Someone from the front seat asked, "nah he's chilled out now, what a cute guy" one of the men in front of him replied, he jumped a little as he felt a hand flatten against his back rubbing his chest and stomach like he was checking him out through his shirt.

Peter felt his face heat up, he honestly didn't know if it was more from anger or embarrassment, another voice spoke up "cut that stupid fucking shirt off em" his eyes went wide and he started to thrash and let out muffled screams, the chuckling from around him rang deep into his ears. Peter felt the zipper to his jacket zipping down and cutting sounds being torn up his jacket sleeves, Peter felt his jacket being ripped out from under him and thrown somewhere in the car, someone gripped the bottom hem of his shirt, he flinched harder than he should have as cold metal was pressed to the bottom of his stomach and he heard a snipping sound. The metal disappeared and he felt it up near his right bicep, then his left. The hands holding him down were starting to make him feel claustrophobic.

He whined when his shirt was tugged on and he felt it rip up the torso, exposing his slender stomach and pale chest, Peter struggled against the tight zip ties around his wrists, the broad hands tearing the sleeves of his shirt, it was also pulled out from under him, Peter shivered at the freezing leather seats under his back. A sick bile rose into his constricting throat at the hot hands running all up his torso, he moaned in disapproval, twitching as they snaked up and down his sensitive, ticklish sides. He exhaled harshly through his nose and writhed under their gazes, fingers slinked up his ribs and he attempted to flinch away from them, the laugh above his head made his face flush hot "he's ticklish" there were a couple coos from the men around him, and some laughs from the front seats. The poking at his ribs intensified and Peter twisted his body, groaning out and trying to hide his side's with his arms. 

The car made a turn, it threw Peter off guard, he should have been trying to gage where they were, he attempted to remember where he was when the car was parked, but the dancing of fingers up his side's and the feeling of the arm wrapping tighter around his throat to keep him still was distracting. Peter let out a muffled scream, his legs were being held down to prevent his kicking and framing out, his back arched at the he fingers lightly jabbing his torso, forcing out groans and whines. The- the car had driven straight for about 5 minutes before the first turn? It was a left wasn't it? 

His hips bucked and his head thrashed, the men almost couldn't hold him down, he was raising hell in the backseat. There were hands stroking up the insides of his legs, the arm around his throat got tighter and it made the blood rush violently to Peter's face, he felt dizzy and despite the hands stroking high up between his legs his mind cleared a bit at the prodding of fingers on his side's diminishing, instead he felt the free hand of the man above him up near his face, peter felt unbelievably weak at the borderline tunnel vision he was getting, he could breathe, though it was a little labored.

Two hands landed on the bottom of his stomach, stoking up his belly towards his chest, the hand near his face planted against his cheek, he felt the thumb stroking his temple soothingly through the bag, though this whole thing was far from soothing. Fuck! Fuck okay he needed to concentrate! There were two more turns since the first one, which way were they?? He wasn't even paying attention to the direction, maybe… left, left? There's no way they could have taken two left's, they wouldn't be going in a square! It was probably left right. How long between each turn? Huh.. it couldn't have been more than 10 minutes, how long had this drive been? Why did it feel like he JUST got here but had been here for a long time too..

Peter felt so delusional right now, the lack of blood to his brain was really inhibiting his thinking. Peter suddenly felt someone begin to pinch and rub harshly at his nipples, it made him flinch but he couldn't find it in him to make any noise, much less one of protest. The pinching and roughness was painful but the way his nipples were being rolled beneath their thumbs had him exhaling with pleasure. The hands working at his thighs had moved up to cup and stroke at the bulge in his jeans, everything felt so chaotic, the chatter of the men around him freaked him out, they talked as if he wasn't even there, like it was just another night taking a drive. The rubbing at the sensitive buds on his chest made his upper body flush hot with embarrassment, though it sent waves of pleasure down between his legs, the arm around his neck had loosened and Peter heaved through his nose, a headache sinking in under his skull as the blood was free to rush away from his head and face. He moaned out at the teasing, though it was best if he bided his time before trying to freak out and struggle, he didn't want to be choked out anymore.

The car suddenly slowed to a stop, the sounds of seatbelts unbuckling from the front seats of the car went off and doors started to open, Peters head swiveled around to look despite knowing he wouldn't be able to see anything. He was being pulled backwards just under his armpits, and he decided he'd take the chance to start wailing. Peters muffled screams hurt his throat, he couldn't rely on a loud enough sound by opening his mouth so he had to project his voice directly from his chest. He was tackled almost immediately, the person behind him wrapping their arm around his neck again, leading him backwards. Peter still tried to scream and thrash but they didn't seem to even care as he was quickly forced to back into the guy leading him, the difference in the way the ground felt from gravel to concrete threw Peter off, he was disoriented and confused at the men making an odd amount of noise, the sounds bouncing off the walls and echoing back loudly.

He cried out as he was thrown roughly to the floor, his first instinct was to use what little movement he had in his arms to scramble on the floor away from where he assumed the group was standing, he could feel the grime and dirt against his bare skin, the concrete was freezing and it sent goosebumps up his back. He heard someone approaching quickly and started to kick out at them, he felt the bottom of his wet shoe make light contact a few times before his foot was caught and he was dragged forward, his sides scraped against the solid ground and he let out muffled, panicked sounds. This was fucking bad, really bad. Peter felt his heart race at the presence of the group gathering around him, the hands that were grabbing at him sent him into a frenzy and he twisted and shook. He was using all his strength against them but he just couldn't fight off three or more dudes while he couldn't use his arms.

Peter felt all the bodies forcing him to roll over onto his stomach, his head was held down firmly against the floor as the snipping of the scissors cut the zip tie off from around his neck and began to tear through the tape on the back of his head. There was some picking at the tape before it was being pulled from the bag and it began to loosen, Peter took the chance to shout "please stop, I don't know what you guys want but I'm really not your guy, I know nothing please!" He wasn't exactly emotional but his tears stung his eyes regardless. The bag was torn off of Peter's head, though his face was forced down to the chilly floor from a boot pressing to the back of his head.

Peter rubbed his wrists raw from struggling, he groaned at the hands and their bruising grips on his body. Peter yelped when he felt fingers wrap around the back of his jeans and into the band of his boxers, be squirmed at the tugging and his shame flooded full force into his face as his tears started to stream down his cheeks "stop! Stop! Please! No, no no no!" Peter's pants and boxers were roughly pulled down his thighs, he felt hands switching and changing places to allow the pants to slide off of his ankles and be thrown back. 

Peter's knees pressed tightly together, he could feel all the eyes burning into his skin, "mm look at that!" A man cood, their chattering was loud in the empty room, "he's got a nice body" Peter jumped at a hand pressing into the back of his thigh and sliding up to grip his ass, he sniffled, his running nose was a clear give away that he was crying, but he was glad he was turned away so no one could see it. He started to thrash again as a second hand slid to his other cheek, spreading his ass, Peter sobbed out, the adrenaline coursing through his body was making him tremble, he was let go and suddenly felt hands on his calves and ankles, gripping and pulling at his shoes, he did his best to bend his foot to keep the shoe on but it slipped of and was carelessly tossed to the side, followed by his other shoe. 

His socks were stripped off and Peter shouted and struggled as they attempted to turn him around, he didn't want them to see him, despite wanted to see their faces. Peter couldn't even put up a fight, he felt so powerless around these men, he was forced over onto his back and was held down by a boot pressing to his throat. The lights blared down onto them, he could barely even make out the men's faces, but one was distinctly familiar "Mr stark?" His voice croaked out staring at the man that glared back at him. Peter couldn't even believe his eyes, stark was a celebrity! His mentor! He was unbelievably rich and well known, why the fuck would he be doing this crazy shit??

"Mr stark?!" Peter yelled out, "why??" The men around him began to laugh and Peter felt his face contort into anger, the tears erupted from his eyes and slid angrily down his temples and into his ears. "Don't worry Pete, you're in good hands as long as you cooperate" he tried to tear his foot from men's grips, it made a lot of them fall forward, but they caught themselves and put more weight onto his legs "I don't want this! I won't tell anyone, you don't want me, we can go back to how things were!" Peter pleaded, trying to get Tony to come to his senses.

Tony shook his head and groaned, reaching behind himself and pulling out a pistol, Peter froze up at the sight, feeling his lip tremble with sadness when Tony pointed the gun towards Peter "let go of him guys" the men released Peter and backed up, standing up and towering around the shaking, naked boy. "Peter, stand up!" "You" Tony looked towards one of the men, "go grab rope" the man nodded and turned to leave Peter, out of fear, did as he was told and fumbled to his Shakey feet. He felt even more insecure now that he was closer to everyone around him, and closer to Tony's face.

Peter closed his eyes, trying to pretend there wasn't a gun aimed at his face, he heard the man that had left head back over behind him a hand gripped the back of his neck and peter was ordered by Tony to lift his leg, he did but was immediately corrected, his calf pressing against the back of his thigh his leg was held like that before a loop of rough rope wrapped around his thigh and calf, it was pulled as far up his leg as it could be, ending up near his ankle before the rope was being tightly wrapped around his leg, Peter's planted foot shifted and wobbled, trying to keep his balance with the man in front of him shaking him around so much.

Peter felt disgusting, the man tightly knotting the rope. He flinched as he was pulled backwards, peter hopped on his one foot a few times, trying to stay upright, but inevitably let his leg give out and have his body laid across the floor, he couldn't even stand to look at Tony, deciding to turn his head off to the side to stair at the shoes just a few feet away, Peter gave a tight lipped frown and let the tears silently roll down his cheeks as his free leg was pushed up to his chest, the loop of the rope being pulled around his leg just like the first, then his leg was being wrapped. 

He felt so grossly on display, how could Mr stark do this to him?? His own mentor? Peter was just a kid! He had so much in his future and Tony was ruining that, Peter wouldn't ever be able to look at him again, he wouldn't have ever associated himself with Stark if he knew he was like this. Aunt May was probably home by now, thinking he was sleeping up in his room, the thought made Peter whimper, his side burns were being soaked from his hot tears. The man finished up the knot on his leg and stood up, taking a step away to look down at Peter, who closed his legs shyly, even under the gaze of the gun Peter squirmed and rolled onto his side, to struggle against the binds, the ropes were incredibly tight and it hurt when it bit into his soft skin.

"Pete, hun spread your legs for me" Tony said it almost as if it were a request, Peter didn't know if he should refuse or not, he didn't doubt in his mind Tony would get violent with him. He turned his head to look up at the men, squinting at the bright lights above their heads, everything felt so on display, so pointed towards him, his throat had a lump in it and his eyes were beginning to burn with tears. "Mr stark please stop, please! I'll leave and I'll never tell anyone!" Peter felt his throat burning and tightening harshly, the chuckle of the men above him made the heat in his face burn down his neck, the tears stung his heated cheeks and he scrunched his eyes closed. Peter flinched at the wet, rubbery feeling of the bottom of a boot pushing against the inside of his knee. He felt the cold, dirty water sliding down his thigh as his leg was nudged open by the boot. Peter let out a dry sob as Tony’s boot swayed back and forth, swaying Peters legs open. He gasped and squirmed slightly at the feeling of tony’s boot pressing down and spreading his legs significantly, the humiliation of the predicament he was in made him feel disgusted.

“Stay just like that” Peter heard Tony tell him, pulling his boot away. Peter did as he was told, letting his face drift to the side to be tucked into his shoulder as he felt all the men's gazes between his pale legs. “Alright” tony stated after just a few seconds, the men immediately started to lean down and grab at Peter, making Peter frantically look around at the men, he struggled out of their grasp until he was lifted off of the cement floor, his body stilling for fear of being dropped. He felt massively uncomfortable at how his legs were spread around one of the guys’s waist, the man was holding him by the back of his upper thigh while a second one has a hold of his upper torso. When Peter was roughly put down it was on a freezing cold sheet of metal. He yelped, arching his back significantly to get away from the sharp chills that wrapped around his ribs. 

A man pressed down onto peters stomach, pushing his back flat against the table as the loud sound of chains scraping and clinking against the metal rung next to his head. Someone reached over him to pull the chain up out of a little hold next so peter's neck before laying it down across his throat and pulling the chain through the hole on his right, forcing Peters neck down to the table. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his pulse rapidly shooting off in his hands and feet. He began to whine and beg. Mr stark couldnt be like this, there was no way! This wasn't actually him. One of the men started to stroke his face, looking down at him and telling him everything was going to be okay, Peter shook his head, he didn't want to be comforted, not by anyone here. The man's thumb began to tenderly wipe the streaks of tears from his temple, Peter hadn't noticed Tony had unzipped his pants and pulled them down, nor did he notice the other men working together to set up a tripod with a camera. 

“Wait, wait!” Peter attempted to sit up but he was choked out by the chain, he started to thrash as he stared at the camera, a distinct anxiety ran through his body and he twisted, trying to squirm his way off of the table. A chorus of shushes and reassurances rushed his way, his stomach violently turned and bile rose into his throat. The men had backed from the camera, proving to Peter that it was on, and it was pointed directly at him. He shook his head, his body trembled and his whines broke out into sobs “mr stark..” Tony reached forward, running his hands through Peters damp, light brown hair, Peter didn't have anything to say, he couldn't understand how Tony could do something like this to him. Tony pulled away, Peter looked down to watch as he took his half hard dick in his hand and began to stroke it, he shook his head “no, no, no, no!” he cried, letting his head fall back against the metal table, as Tony grew in his own hand. Peter winced at the hand that grabbed his ass roughly.

He bit his lip and weeped at the thought of everyone watching this, how was he going to explain it if this video ever got out to anyone? How could he face Ned.. MJ

Aunt May..

Peter groaned at the feeling of Tony pressing against him, he already felt disgustingly uncomfortable, so on display, so embarrassed. The men around him started to unzip their pants or unbuckle their belts Peter cringed as Tony pushed in, he didn't bother to use any lube and Peter was convinced it wasn't going to go in, but once Tony began to thrust to force it inside Peter realized it wasn't going to just be uncomfortable. He thrashed at the sharp, stinging pain, his voice cracked as he screamed out and the men had to grip his shoulders to keep him down “stop! STOP!” Peter screamed, he kicked his legs to make the tight rope around them loosen, though it only caused it to bite and rub into his fatty flesh, Peters back arched at the pain of Tony’s raw thrusts, it felt like fire filling him, his screams echoed throughout the building, ringing back and piercing is ears. The men above him were arguing, though he couldn't even make out what they were saying due to his own racing, freaking out mind. His thoughts were going a mile a minute “stop it! It hurts please!” his sobs left him short for breath and his begging was turning his tight throat raw.

Peters jaw was pried open and his screams were silenced by a thick dick forcing itself in his mouth and down his throat, he gagged and struggled around it, the man above him groaned pleasurably at the violent vibrations of Peters agony. He felt as if he was drowning, his nose was plugging itself up and between his barely audible sobs and screams, he couldn't take in a breath. The man grabbed peters small face, holding it firmly to the table as he fucked into his throat, peter could feel his muscles stretching around the man above him. And there was no way he hasnt torn something due to Tony’s violent raping. He could almost feel his face and lips going blue, he couldn't even get in a breath and it made his eyes roll back into his head, he wanted nothing more than to scream and thrash in pain, but he couldnt make a sound, he only made gagging sounds whenever the man would pull out just enough to let precious air escape Peters lungs at all. Nothing but relief flooded his brain when the guy pulled out of his throat and jerked himself off all over Peter's face, his mouth wide as he gasped and choked for air. Peters body trembled and twitched before a scream escaped him at the deep feeling of his organs being rearranged. 

Peter could practically feel the blood pooling under his lower back, his body had a thin layer of sweat over it, the cold metal was heating up from peters body heat and it only made everything worse. Waves of nausea sank down his torso, he was so light headed he thought he was getting tunnel vision Peter was sure there was drool all over his chin and the cum on his face oozed down and into his soft hair. His face was turned harsly, he could barely see the man's face from the blinding lights before his mouth was pried open and the man's dick was shoved into his mouth. It didn't seem like he was a big ‘throat fucker’ type like the previous guy was. The man tangled his fingers into Peters hair and shoved his face onto his dick, “suck it, whore” Peter felt barely conscious but proceeded anyways, the burning of tony fucking into him was still there, but he could feel his own bloodlessoning the friction, and therfor the pain.

He could feel Tony’s thrusts becoming erratic, uneven. Peter closed his eyes, gently sucking as the man pulled his head up and down, he hated to say it, but he was grateful this guy wasn't as aggressive, he had thought for sure he would have been suffocated to death, but this was almost pleasant. Peter felt hands press to his ribs and run down to his stomach before changing direction and going back up to his chest. Tony groaned out, slowing to a stop as he emptied out inside of Peter. He sat there for a moment, letting his dick twitch and shoot ropes, before he pulled out quickly, leaving Peter Gaping and uncomfortable. He cringed at the burn the cold air brought, the cum drooling out of him and mixing with the blood on the table, it created a reddish, white, foamy mess. 

Peter heaved, it must have been hours since he was brought here and he was exhausted. The men each had multiple rounds, they had taken him off the table and ordered him around some, to lick the mess of blood and cum off of the dirty concrete floor. Before he was dropped onto the floor and they took turns kicking the shit out of him. Peter was sobbing, he had thrown up blood just a few minutes ago and his ribs had sharp pains piercing into his sides, he didn't want to scream too loud, cry too hard. He barely even wanted to breath too fast due to the pain. He had dark blotchy bruises across his body, his nose was most likely broken and they still didn't want to stop.

He felt a pain in his chest as Tony laughed along with the others, rolling him over with their boots and stomping on his head and stomach. Tony grabbed a fistfull of Peters hair, kneeing him in the face and letting him fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. His breathing was labored and he barely even had a reason to fight back, all Peter did was cry, his begging was given up hours ago, his throat was too raw and sore to stop the cracks in his voice as he cried out. His face and severely injured parts of his body burned. He just wanted to lay there and cry into the floor, waiting for his death, but they didn't let him do that. Peter was kicked over on his side, forcing a cry out of him as his ribs shifted and clicked, his own whining breaths were echoing in his ears, peter winced as Tony pressed the toe of his boot between his legs.

He slightly shifted his hips as Tony twisted his foot back and forth, driving it roughly against Peter's soft shaft. He couldn't find it in him to turn his head from the camera anymore. His face was clear in frame many times, it was no use trying to be modest anymore, everything Peter had left was stripped from him. Tony ranked Peter back and forth by his hair roughly, the other men watched at out effortlessly Tony kicked Peter around, his body just taking the blows, he didn't tense or turn away anymore. Peter closed his eyes and wheeped he let the comforting tears slide softly down his neck, there wasn't a touch in the world that would ever comfort him anymore anyways.

"Hes not even doing anything.." one of the men sighed, Peter listened as the rest of the men agreed, he heard Tony him in response "well I suppose" Peter jumped and his eyes widened when a clicking down went off near his face, he looked up at the barrel of Tony's gun, his heart raced at the sight, but he only scrunched his eyes together again, tears still managed their way through, but he felt it best to pray Tony was just going to shoot him in the head and get it over with. "Please" an almost gargled plea escaped Peter's lips, the disgusting tangy taste of blood pooled from his lips and down his chest, dripping onto the floor, the room was quiet before he spoke again "shoot me" he opened his eyes, making direct eye contact with Tony.

There was nothing in those eyes, no emotion, not love, no sense of guilt or even a hint that Tony gave any shit about Peter at all, he couldn't even detect hatred, disgust, disdain.. it was empty. Peter was nothing to Tony, nothing.

A loud bang rang off but was cut very short. Everything went black and for a moment, Peter could have maybe fathomed that something like heaven even existed


End file.
